


Not Your Usual Anniversary

by SGLAB



Series: Getting To Know You [13]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGLAB/pseuds/SGLAB
Summary: Athos and Sylvie's anniversary dinner is interrupted by some bad people.





	1. Chapter 1

Not Your Usual Anniversary

Chapter 1

Athos stood in the living room of his apartment. He turned looking towards the hall where Sylvie was in the bathroom finishing getting ready for their evening.

Athos’ father and step-father David had left a few minutes earlier having picked up the kids. Tonight was an anniversary for him and Sylvie. It wasn’t their wedding anniversary, that wasn’t for another couple of months. No, this was the third anniversary of their first official date.

His phone buzzed alerting him to a text. He took a breath hoping this was not an interruption to their plans. He rolled his eyes looking at the screen of his phone. In truth he really had no idea what this message meant. He was however certain it was vulgar.

_Athos: d, I have no idea what you’re trying to tell me._

_D’Artagnan: Full sentvncw? really?_

Then d’Artagnan added a picture of a bald man, who seemed vaguely familiar to Athos, in an odd black and red tunic facepalming. It was beneath him and Athos hated emojis, but he sent d’Artagnan an image of a hand with its middle finger sticking up.

Another text message came through.

_D’Artagnan: Sorry abt text, Aramis and Porthos stole my phone._

Athos shook his head. He started to send back another text, but was interrupted.

“Ready?” Sylvie asked.

Athos looked up and smiled. His wife was a beautiful woman inside and out. She was wearing a gorgeous black dress with spaghetti straps.

Athos wrapped an arm around her waist walking them to the door. “Are you sure this was a good idea letting my father watch the kids?” He asked on their way out the door.

“He has David and Henrietta,” she said. Sylvie smiled at Athos giving him a kiss at the corner of his mouth. She wrapped her shawl around her shoulders as they stepped outside.

Athos quickly moved to the passenger side opening the door for Sylvie. He closed the car door once she was in and walked around to the driver’s side.

They were having dinner at Sylvie’s favorite restaurant where they had had their first date. It was a nice family run Italian restaurant.

Once parked, Athos got out of the car to open the passenger door for Sylvie. She got out of the car smiling at Athos looking a little amused. Then he surprised her taking her hand turning the back of it up and pressing a kiss to it.

They walked inside the restaurant. It wasn’t very busy, only a couple tables occupied. To their surprise there was no hostess to greet them. They looked at each other shrugging trying to decide what to do.

“Monsieur, Madame, my apologies.” It was Amelie, the daughter of the restaurant’s owner who appeared.

“Amelie, it’s fine. And you know it’s just Athos and Sylvie,” Sylvie said.

“Of course,” Amelie said. “I’ll get you seated. It’ll be a few minutes.”

“That’s fine,” Athos said. “Could we have some wine?”

“Yes, of course,” Amelie said. She turned and was suddenly gone into the kitchen.

“Athos, something doesn’t feel right,” Sylvie said.

“I know.” Athos looked around them. The table they had been sat was not the best. It was right next to the kitchen. There were plenty of other better seats and besides that; they had always been given the best seats.

“I’m sorry.” Amelie appeared suddenly. “We’re a bit understaffed tonight and my brother is visiting and my father is home sick.”

“Amelia.” Sylvie took the wine glasses from Amelie and wrapped her hands around the other woman’s hands. Amelie’s hands were obviously shaking. She was practically babbling.

“Amelie, you know I am a police detective,” Athos’ voice was low and as he spoke he kept an eye on their surroundings.

“I…” Amelie froze.

Athos carefully glanced in the direction Amelie was looking. There were two men sitting at a table two tables away. They wore cheap suits and Athos recognized the obvious lump along the right side of one the men under his jacket.

The man at the table turned his head meeting Amelie’s gaze. Athos wrapped his hand around his phone from the inside pocket of his jacket.

“Monsieur, I would let go of whatever is inside your jacket pocket.” The man whose gun had been poorly hidden inside his jacket was out and pointed at them.

Athos glanced to his left looking at Sylvie while releasing his hold on his phone and carefully taking his hand out of the inside pocket. She was clearly frightened, but determined.

Athos then turned his head back to look at the man holding a gun on them. “Monsieur, may I ask why you are interrupting my wife’s and my anniversary dinner?”

“You’re married to her?” Athos could hear the disgust in this man’s voice. He could also hear the poor French accent, not to mention the just plain poor French. He thought he detected an American accent in fact. But he wasn’t certain. He had a full head of grey hair. He looked to be in his fifties.

The man with him who was still seated and had yet to speak or brandish his own weapon looked to be in his forties.

Athos had the absurd thought this was feeling like an eighties American TV show.

Athos took a deep breath. It wouldn’t do any good to let this man bait him.

A gun went off coming from the kitchen and Amelie screamed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The man with the gun pointed at them, raised his gun higher pointing squarely at Sylvie. Athos moved quickly without thought pushing himself in front of his wife.

Another gunshot went off. At first Athos wasn’t sure where this one had come from. He just felt himself jerking backwards into Sylvie’s arms.

“Athos!” Sylvie’s voice was distressed, but Athos couldn’t quite figure out what was going on.

“You, get them in here.” It was a man’s voice Athos heard. This one’s French was far better.

Suddenly Athos felt hands grab him from under his arms dragging him backwards. Pain suddenly seared his left side. He felt his back hit the floor none too gently.

“Sylvie?”

“Right here love,” she said in his left ear.

“Michael?” Amelie said from Athos’ other side.

“He’ll be fine as long as he gives us what we want,” the good French speaker said.

Athos took stock of the situation. He was on his back on the floor of the restaurant kitchen. Sylvie sat to his left pressing her hands against his side. “Please may I have a towel?” She asked.

“Give it to her,” someone said.

For a brief moment the pressure on his side lightened and then it was back. Athos guessed the towel was added to his side.

Athos heard footsteps recede.

“They’ve left the kitchen,” Sylvie said.

Athos took a deep breath regretting it immediately.

“Athos,” Sylvie said, a warning in her voice.

“Amelie, is there any other way out of here?” Athos asked.

“There’s a back door connected to the kitchen,” she said.

“It’s being guarded.” This time it was a male voice Athos had not yet heard. It was rough and weak.

“My brother, Michael,” Amelie said.

“Michael, what do you know about these men?” Athos’ own voice was rough and weak.

“He owes them money,” Amelie said when Michael wouldn’t answer after a few seconds.

“How much?” Athos asked through a gasp of pain shoot through his side.

“A lot,” Michael said.

Footsteps returned and someone was standing next to Sylvie looking down at Athos. This was a new face.

A ring came from the inside pocket of Athos’ jacket. The new face suddenly had a gun pointed at Athos.

“It’s probably the babysitter,” Athos said through clenched teeth.

“You, get it out.”

“But,” Sylvie started.

“Answer the phone,” the new face said.

The pressure from his side was removed again briefly to be replaced by new hands. Amelie had her hands pressed against Athos’ side.

“Hi Aramis,” Sylvie said. “How are the kids? I hope Olivia isn’t too much. That’s good to hear. Yes, thanks again for keeping them over night.” She ended the call and put the phone back in Athos’ pocket.

“Give it,” the new face demanded.

Sylvie pulled the phone back out handing it over.

Athos met her eyes with his own smiling at her and nodding ever so slightly. She did amazingly. Hopefully Aramis caught onto her intentional mistake of thanking Aramis for taking care of the kids.

TM

Aramis turned looking at his teammates. “Something’s not right.”

“How could you tell?” d’Artagnan asked.

“Sylvie thanked me for watching the kids tonight,” Aramis said. “Robert and David are watching them.”

The four police detectives were standing outside across the street from the restaurant Athos and Sylvie were supposed to be having dinner.

“Treville is on his way,” Constance said.

“We need to know what’s going on in there,” Porthos said. Everything in his body language was screaming the need for action, but he knew better than to simply act.

Aramis had been sitting at home on the couch with Anne watching some tv when he got a call from Treville telling him there were gunshots coming from the restaurant Athos and Sylvie were dining at.

The captain was trying to keep a tight lid on the situation keeping reporters away as well as making sure the police didn’t let on they knew anything. This was why they were gathered across the street just the four of them.

A car suddenly pulled up next to them. “What’s the situation?” Treville asked getting out of his car.

“There’s definitely something not right,” Porthos said filling their captain in on what they knew which was not much.

“Alright, Aramis, you and Constance go into the restaurant posing as a couple.”

“Cap…”

“Yes sir,” Aramis interrupted d’Artagnan. It was always a tricky negotiation having a couple on the same team. They all agreed to follow the captain’s rules. “Shall we?” Aramis offered his arm to Constance who rolled her eyes, but accepted the arm anyway.

“Shouldn’t we drive one of our cars to park in the parking lot?” Constance asked.

“We can just say we live around here and were taking a nice romantic walk if asked,” he said.

“Wait.” They were halfway to the restaurant when Constance stopped them. She reached under the collar of her shirt pulling out a necklace holding two rings. Removing the rings from the chain she placed them on her left ring finger.

“Our wedding rings don’t match,” Aramis said.

“I doubt they have a loupe on hand,” Constance said.

Aramis opened the door to the restaurant letting Constance in first. They looked around. The dining room was empty.

The door to the kitchen opened and a grey haired man in a cheap suit stepped out. “We’re closed,” he said.

“Oh,” Aramis said looking as disappointed as he could. “Well, that is too bad. My wife and I were on a nice walk. It’s such a beautiful night. And when we saw your nice little restaurant Connie expressed how hungry she was. Isn’t that right cheri?”

“Yes,” Constance agreed internally rolling her eyes. Aramis was enjoying this too much.

A crash of glass and metal were heard coming from the kitchen followed by a man’s scream of pain. Aramis and Constance looked at each other. As one, they reached for their guns under their jackets.

“Hands out,” the grey haired man said pulling out his own gun.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another man came out of the kitchen and the grey haired man gestured him over. “Check them for weapons.”

Aramis and Constance were shoved up against a wall and searched briskly. The man searching them swore. “They’re cops, Max.”

Aramis and Constance exchanged a glance. Neither had a plan at this point.

“Get in the kitchen.” They were shoved at gunpoint through the dining room and into the kitchen.

“Athos!”

“Sylvie.”

Aramis and Constance’s respective statements were spoken at once. They were unceremoniously shoved to the floor. Aramis moved enough taking Amelie’s spot. He relieved Sylvie placing his hands over Athos’ wound.

“What’s going on?” Constance asked wrapping an arm around Sylvie’s shoulders. Sylvie sagged against her holding her bloody hands out in front of her.

“No talking,” one of the men ordered.

Aramis gave a cursory exam of Athos’ condition. He was ashen and sweating. His breathing was labored. He couldn’t help sharing a worried look with Constance.

A ruckus could be heard coming from outside the back door of the restaurant.

“Go see what’s going on,” the one who seemed to be the leader ordered the grey haired man.

The grey haired one stepped outside closing the door behind him. Silence followed.

The leader walked across the kitchen to where Michael was tied up. “Listen, you better get us that money or I’m gonna start killin’ people.”

TM

“Captain, we need to do something,” d’Artagnan said hovering next to Treville’s side.

“We should check around, look for another entrance,” Porthos said stopping his pacing to stand next to d’Artagnan.

Treville folded his arms looking thoughtful. “Brujon should be here in a few minutes. You can go then.”

Porthos and d’Artagnan looked at each other nodding in agreement.

TM

“Is there a first aid kit around here?” Aramis asked no one in particular.

Before anyone could respond the creak of the back door got everyone’ attention as it swung open. The leader looked up likely expecting the man he sent out moments earlier.

“Hey, I need some help.” Porthos’ imposing form filled the doorway.

The leader grabbed for his gun. Aramis saw his moment as the man had his back to him. Tackling him from behind, the gun slipped out of the man’s hand and slid across the floor. It stopped at Porthos’ feet.

“Hey boss,” the last one of the goons walked back in from the dining room. Constance stuck her foot out tripping the man. Pitching forward he hit his head on the counter and slumped to the floor.

“Porthos, Athos needs an ambulance,” Aramis said righting himself making sure the leader was neutralized.

“It’s on its way,” Porthos said. He picked up the gun at his feet and checked the one Constance had knocked out for weapons.

Seconds later, d’Artagnan rushed in looking frantic. Seeing Athos he joined the rest on the floor. “Athos?”

“Alive, but weak,” Aramis said.

D’Artagnan leaned over wrapping one arm around Constance’s shoulders and another around Sylvie’s.

“Treville’s got back up on the way. We’ll have these guys taken care of soon,” d’Artagnan said.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sylvie stood in the middle of the hospital hall where Athos had just been whisked off to surgery. Her world had narrowed to the door just feet from her where Athos had disappeared behind. His blood was now dried on her hands making the skin tight, but she didn’t notice.

“Sylvie.”

Voices were speaking around her, but she barely noticed until a cold hand rested on her bare shoulder. Sylvie’s head jerked and turned to her right. Constance stood at her side looking at her.

“Come on.” Constance’s voice was gentle as she encouraged her forward.

Sylvie didn’t know where she was being guided, but she went along. It was easier than thinking of what to do next.

A few minutes later Sylvie realized they were in a restroom. Constance nudged her towards a sink. She turned on the faucet taking Sylvie’s hands and pulling them under the warm running water.

“It’s going to be alright,” Constance said as she washed Sylvie’s hands.

“You don’t know that,” Sylvie’s voice was rough as she hadn’t spoken for some time. On the way to the hospital Athos had lost consciousness. Not that he had been very coherent by the time he had been loaded into the ambulance anyway.

Constance handed Sylvie a handful of wadded up paper towels eventually. For several seconds she stared at the paper towels in her hands. A sound like the straightening of a throat jarred her back to the present and she proceeded to dry her hands.

A glimpse of her engagement ring stopped her efforts to dry her hands. She noticed a speck of red around the setting of the diamond of her ring. She quickly turned the faucet back on scrubbing at her ring.

“Sylvie,” Constance grabbed her hands turning off the water.

“There’s blood still on my ring. I have to get it off.” Sylvie insisted.

“Sylvie, it can be cleaned later. Come on.” Constance gently encouraged a she dried Sylvie’s hands.

“Come on now.” Constance wrapped an arm around Sylvie’s shoulders guiding her out of the restroom.

They walked down the hall until they were at a waiting room. Aramis, Porthos and d’Artagnan were sitting waiting. Constance guided Sylvie to a chair next to Porthos. He pulled off his jacket wrapping it around Sylvie’s shoulders. It occurred to Sylvie she lost her shawl, handbag and phone. The last time she had seen any of them was at the restaurant.

“I need a phone,” Sylvie said.

“Sylvie?” Porthos asked.

“I need to call Robert,” she said.

“It’s pretty late,” Constance said from her other side.

“It doesn’t matter,” Sylvie said.

“All right,” Porthos said pulling out his cellphone handing it to her after unlocking it and finding Robert’s number.

“Thank you,” Sylvie said taking the phone from Porthos and walking to the opposite side of the room.

Constance shifted over taking Sylvie’s chair while d’Artagnan moved over to sit next to her. Aramis was sat on Porthos’ other side. The four teammates huddled together taking comfort from each other.

“Think he’s going to be alright?” d’Artagnan asked.

“He’s got too much to lose,” Aramis said.

A few minutes later Sylvie returned to sit next to d’Artagnan handing Porthos his phone back. “I spoke with David,” she said. “He said he would tell Robert and they would be here in the morning. Henrietta will watch the children. I told him I would call as soon as we knew anything.”

Constance traded chairs with d’Artagnan so she was sitting next to Sylvie. Wrapping her arm around Sylvie’s shoulders she encouraged her friend to rest her head on her shoulder.

Sylvie fell into a fitful doze. She didn’t know how long she had been napping when she felt her shoulders gently being shook. She opened her eyes blinking against the harsh florescent lights. Looking up a male doctor in green surgical scrubs stood a few feet from her.

“Madame de La Fere?” The doctor asked.

Sylvie straightened her throat before speaking. “Yes, doctor, how is my husband?”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“Doctor?” Sylvie asked again.

“He lost a lot of blood. Your husband is in critical condition in ICU. He’s very weak and we are monitoring him closely. ”

“May we see him?” Sylvie asked.

“He’s not very coherent,” the doctor said. “And like I said, very weak. He needs rest, but you can see him for a few minutes.”

All five of them stood up preparing to follow Sylvie.

“Wait.” The doctor held up his hands. “I can’t let all of you in to see him.”

“Doctor, they are Athos’ family,” Sylvie said. “Possibly even more than me.”

“Sylvie,” Constance started protesting.

“No,” Sylvie held Constance’s hands looking her in the eyes. “I know he loves me and our children with all his heart, but the five of you have been through things I can never truly understand.” She looked at the rest one at a time. “All of you have as much right to be there by his side.”

Constance hugged Sylvie wrapping her arms around her friend’s shoulders. Sylvie could feel the rest of them surrounding her. She pulled away finally from Constance standing straighter. “Come on,” she said looking at the defeated look on the doctor’s face.

TM

Sylvie walked into the ICU room. It was a small room making for a lot of shuffling to make room for everyone.

Athos was hooked up to a lot of wires. He looked to be asleep. Sylvie stepped closer to the side of the bed wrapping her hand around his hand closest to her. It was free of the IV needle, only the pulse-ox monitor was attached to his index finger. A nasal cannula lay under his nose hooked around his ears.

“Athos,” Sylvie whispered.

Athos’ eyes cracked open to slits. “Sylvie?” His voice was weak and rough, nearly incomprehensible.

“Love, we’re all here,” Sylvie said.

The others gathered around the bed touching any spot of Athos they could without disturbing anything attached to him. Each spoke in turn briefly.

The doctor stepped in a few minutes later. “I’m sorry, but I must insist. We can’t have all of you staying in here.”

They all looked at each other. Aramis stepped around the bed to stand in front of the doctor. “Thank you for allowing us to see our friend, doctor. Most of us will be going soon so we won’t be in your way.”

“Most?” The doctor asked.

“Det. de La Fere’s wife will be staying,” Porthos continued.

“I’ll be staying tonight as well,” d’Artagnan finished looking to Constance who nodded in agreement. “I promise I’ll stay out of your way, doctor.”

There was a long moment of silence while the doctor seemed to consider. After several moments he took a deep breath. “I expect you to keep to your word.” The doctor then turned leaving them alone.

Sylvie looked at all of them. “Thank you.”

Aramis, Porthos and Constance each gave Sylvie a hug. They turned back one last time towards the bed. Athos had fallen asleep again.

“Constance, would you mind bringing me some clothes?” Sylvie asked.

“Of course,” Constance said.

“Elodie can probably pick up the kids in the morning and take them to daycare if you like,” Porthos said.

“Thank you,” Sylvie said.

D’Artagnan walked out with the others telling Sylvie he would be back in a few minutes.

Sylvie turned looking at her sleeping husband. Suddenly she thought of her mother. How could she have forgotten her mother? She sat down in the chair next to the bed just looking at Athos. For several minutes in her mind she begged him to be alright.

Footsteps got her attention. She turned around to see d’Artagnan walking back in. He had a plastic bag hanging from one hand and a tray of snacks, bottled water and coffee.

“Aramis insisted you drink some water,” he said setting the tray down on a counter top on one side of the room. He picked up the bottle of water and handed it to her. “And have something to eat. Hopefully we can get something better in the morning.”

“What’s in the bag?” Sylvie asked.

“Ah, well, Treville arrived just as the others were leaving. He had your phone, shawl and handbag.” D’Artagnan set the bag down next to the tray.

“Oh thank god,” she said. “I should have called my mother earlier. It’s late now. I don’t want to disturb her.”

“I’m sure she’ll understand,” d’Artagnan said.

Sylvie appreciated d’Artagnan’s words, but it was just something you say when you really don’t know how a person will react. Sylvie didn’t know how her mother would react in the morning when she finally told her about Athos.

D’Artagnan added a chair next to Sylvie’s and they sat together. For the next few minutes Sylvie noticed d’Artagnan sitting with his arms folded, hands tucked under his arms, and abandoned bottle of water on the floor in front of him making several aborted attempts to say something. Finally she took pity on him and reached out wrapping her arm around his shoulders. Their heads tipped sideways resting against each other.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Porthos spent the day at the hospital, but before that Robert and David arrived to see Athos. They didn’t stay very long saying they didn’t want to get in the way.

While she felt guilty about it, Sylvie couldn’t help feeling a bit relieved when they had left. Robert’s method of coping was to ask a lot of questions and Sylvie neither had the energy, nor the desire to relive the previous evening. Not to mention the fact Athos seemed more agitated with their presence.

She had spoken with her mother earlier on the phone having to endure questions from her. She couldn’t do it anymore. Except she suspected she was going to have to answer questions to some police eventually.

A light knock on the doorway alerted Sylvie to a new arrival. Looking over her shoulder she first saw Porthos and then Elodie.

“I’m on shift today,” Elodie said approaching Sylvie first giving her a hug.

“What’s this?” Sylvie asked pointing at the bag in Elodie’s hand.

“Constance gave this to us to bring to you,” Elodie said.

Sylvie accepted the bag looking inside and breathing a sigh of relief.

“If you like, I’ll be here,” Porthos said. “And you can change.”

Sylvie looked at Athos’ sleeping form. She watched for a few moments as Elodie checked his vitals. “Alright, I’ll just be a few minutes.” She turned and went to find the ladies’ room.

TM

When Sylvie returned to the ICU Elodie was gone. Porthos was quietly talking to Athos, although she wasn’t sure he was awake. She put the bag that now held her dress and shoes on the counter with the rest of her things. Porthos’ jacket was draped over one the chairs in the room.

“Thanks for the use of your jacket last night,” she said handing it to Porthos.

“No trouble if you still need it,” Porthos said. “It can get pretty nippy in here.”

“That’s alright, Constance provided well for me,” she said tugging at the sweater she wore. “How’s he doing?”

“In and out,” Porthos said. “Doesn’t say much.” Porthos looked at her. “How’re you doing?”

Sylvie shrugged. “If I have to relive that night one more time.” She clenched her jaw.

“Come ‘ere.” Porthos held out one arm.

Sylvie looked at it for a second briefly confused before she realized what he was offering. She shook her head, she was exhausted. Moving closer to his side, Sylvie leaned in resting her head on Porthos’ shoulder. It was a warm and comforting place to be.

“Sylvie,” Athos’ worn voice drew her attention. She stepped away from Porthos to get closer to the side of the bed. “Love, how’re you feeling?”

“Tired,” he said. “Sweetheart, go home.”

“Athos, I’m not leaving your side,” Sylvie said. She could think of doing nothing else.

“The children,” Athos said.

Sylvie frowned. That was playing dirty. She did miss their children. She was so torn. She also had work to figure out for the week. What was she supposed to do being pulled in so many directions?

“Porthos,” Athos’ voice slurred by his friend understood him. “Take her home.”

“Can I make a suggestion?” Porthos asked.

Sylvie looked at him hopeful and grateful. She nodded.

“Sylvie goes home when Elodie’s shift ends at four and goes with her to pick up the kids at daycare and comes to our house with the kids for the night. Aramis will be here tonight and Sylvie can come back in the morning.” Porthos looked between Sylvie and Athos.

“Alright,” Sylvie said. “Athos?”

“Alright,” Athos said.

Soon Athos had fallen back asleep. Sylvie sat back down next to Porthos. “Thank you.”

Porthos shrugged while Sylvie rested her head back on his shoulder.

TM

It was a good thing Porthos and Elodie had a good sized SUV with the du Vallon’s two children, Marie and Jasmine and the de La Fere children, Olivia and Raoul.

Porthos cooked dinner that evening and everyone decided to call it a night fairly early. Olivia however was a tough sell on going to bed early. She asked about her papa several times. And Sylvie didn’t know what to say.

“Uncle Porthos.” Sylvie looked over her shoulder when her daughter spoke.

“Liv, you given your maman a hard time?” Porthos asked.

“Uh-uh.” She shook her head.

“Olivia,” he said.

Olivia pouted.

“Time for bed, now,” Porthos said.

Finally they got Olivia settled. Sylvie checked Raoul one more time before following Porthos out of the room. “You are a life saver.”

Porthos dipped his head embarrassed.

“I see my husband has worked his magic again.” Elodie smiled meeting them in the middle of the hall wrapping her arm around Porthos’ waist.

“Thank you, both of you,” Sylvie said.

Elodie let go of Porthos and walked over to Sylvie pulling her friend into a hug. They parted and said their goodnights.

Sylvie prepared for bed putting on some borrowed pajamas from Elodie. She put her phone on the charger placing it on the nightstand and climbed into bed falling asleep moments after her head hit the pillow.

Later-she didn’t know when-something woke Sylvie. It took some time to clear her head when she realized her phone was ringing. Sylvie, finally awake grabbed her phone looking at the caller ID. Her stomach felt like it dropped.

Aramis’ name read on the screen. She answered finally. “What’s wrong?”

“Sylvie, you should get back to the hospital.”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The drive back to the hospital was in silence. Porthos drove while Sylvie sat in the passenger seat wanting to do nothing more than curl up in a little ball. She felt Porthos’ eyes on her every few minutes. She knew he was worried about Athos too and she hated putting extra worry on him.

After Aramis told her on the phone she needed to get back to the hospital, everything else he said came out as white noise. Somehow she knew to end the conversation and then found herself pounding on Porthos and Elodie’s bedroom door.

She was fairly certain Elodie had helped her dress, and hugged her promising the children would be alright.

Porthos took Sylvie by the hand walking her into the hospital and through the halls, up the elevator and in the ICU.

“Mis, what’s going on?” Porthos asked.

“Athos’ heart stopped for a few minutes,” Aramis said. “They got it started.”

Sylvie felt an arm wrap around her shoulders pulling her in until she was pressed up against a firm chest.

“Sylvie, he’s in a coma.” Aramis’ voice was speaking softly next to her ear. “It’s alright.” Aramis held her tighter speaking softly words of reassurance.

She realized she was struggling in his arms letting out pained sounds straining her throat. Eventually she just went limp sagging in his arms resting her head against his shoulder.

Aramis walked her over to some chairs sitting her down and sitting next to her. Another arm, bigger, wrapped around her from behind as she leaned in against Aramis. Porthos. It disappeared suddenly and some unknown time later another arm, thinner, wrapped around her. Constance.

TM

Constance brushed her hand through Sylvie’s hair trying to soothe her friend. She met Aramis’ eyes. He looked worried indicating Sylvie had calmed down.

Porthos had filled in Constance and d’Artagnan when they arrived. Thankfully Anne was able to watch Emily for them.

“What did the doctor say?” Sylvie’s voice startled all of them. She sat up rubbing her eyes.

“He doesn’t know when…”

“Or if?” Sylvie interrupted Aramis.

“We have to remain positive?” Aramis said.

“I need to see him.” Sylvie pushed herself up off the chair nearly stumbling. Constance and Aramis grabbed her from both sides giving her support. They walked her into the small ICU room Athos was being held.

D’Artagnan and Porthos followed. Constance pulled two chairs over to one side of the bed, one for Sylvie and one for her. When she finally looked at Athos she was shocked. He had a tube down his throat. He was pale even for him.

The five of them surrounded the bed for as long as the doctor would allow.

TM

Sylvie was finally beginning to come back to herself. Most of the others left the room a few minutes ago, but likely didn’t go far. Aramis was the only one who stayed. He was sat next to her holding her hand.

“What now?” She asked not really expecting an answer.

“Talk to him, pray if you’re inclined,” Aramis said.

Sylvie couldn’t really understand Aramis’ faith. She had seen a great deal of pain growing up to believe in a god. “You do not make sense of this world by God’s will. It is the will of man that makes living a hell on earth.”

“What?” Aramis looked at her confused.

“Something my father once said to me. A bit over dramatic I suppose, but it feels appropriate for things I have seen in my life.”

“Not over dramatic at all,” Aramis said. “As a police officer I have witnessed the worst the world has to offer. A few growing up as well.” Sylvie looked up sharply. “Another time,” he said. “Your father was a good teacher.”

Sylvie reached out taking Athos’ hand wrapping it in hers.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next few days passed in a blur. Sylvie took off as much time from work as she could. After the first twenty-four hours of staying at the hospital, the others convinced her to go home in the evening. Her mum effectively moved in with her and the kids.

The others took turns staying at the hospital overnight. And Robert and David would visit a couple hours every few days.

Sylvie was in the kitchen fixing breakfast for the children. She placed a bowl down on the table in front of Olivia and returned to the counter.

“Maman, I don’t want this,” Olivia said.

“Olivia, I haven’t had much time for shopping recently,” Sylvie said.

“Maman, no,” Olivia said.

Sylvie set the carton of milk down harder than she intended causing the milk to splatter out of the opening and spill along its sides and down on the counter. “Olivia, I told you to eat what I gave you!”

Raoul started crying from his high chair and then a crash caused Sylvie to turn. A broken bowl with its contents of cereal and milk spread over the floor.

Sylvie balled up her hands next to her sides. Taking a breath she walked out of the kitchen.

“Sylvie, what’s going on?” Carol came into the living room.

Sylvie collapsed down on the couch burying her face in her hands. She wanted to cry, to scream, but she couldn’t do it. She physically couldn’t do it.

“Sylvie,” Carol’s voice was more demanding. “Why are the children crying?”

“I yelled at Livia,” Sylvie said pulling her hands away from her face.

“Sweetheart,” Carol was speaking English sitting down next to Sylvie. “It’s going to be alright.”

“No! It’s not. I don’t know if my husband is ever coming out of that coma.”

“Maman?” Olivia’s quiet voice broke through and Sylvie looked up meeting her daughter’s frightened eyes.

“Liv, cher, come here,” Sylvie switched to French. Her daughter’s English was spotty and she could never be sure what Olivia understood. But she gathered it wasn’t so much the words she understood, but their demeanor. It was Sylvie’s experience that children understood more than what was actually said.

Olivia tentatively approached her maman while Carol got up and went into the kitchen.

Sylvie picked Olivia up off the floor bringing her onto her lap wrapping her arms around her holding her close. “I’m sorry, my love. I should never have yelled at you.”

“Maman, where’s papa?”

Sylvie swallowed past the lump in her throat. “Olivia, papa was hurt and is in the hospital.”

“Is he gonna be okay?” Olivia asked.

“Olivia, I don’t know. We just have to keep good thoughts.”

“Should I pray like uncle Mis does?” Olivia asked.

Sylvie brushed a hand through her daughter’s hair. She and Athos never pushed any religion on their children, but they had told Olivia a little about different faiths and how her Uncle Mis had his own personal faith.

“If you like. You can ask your uncle about his beliefs if you want.”

“Ok,” Olivia said. “Maman, I’m sorry I knocked the bowl off the table.”

“It’s alright,” Sylvie said.

“Maman, can I have toast?” Olivia asked.

Sylvie smiled. “Of course.”

“Olivia,” Carol stepped out of the kitchen holding out her hand. “I’ll get you the toast if you like.”

Olivia climbed off Sylvie’s lap walking over to her grandmere taking her hand. Sylvie smiled at her mother nodding her thanks. She leaned back against the cushions feeling exhausted.

TM

After dropping off their children at daycare, Athos’ team gathered outside his room in the ICU. Constance was leaning against d’Artagnan, his arms wrapped around her holding her tightly. Aramis and Porthos sat on d’Artagnan’s other side, their shoulders pressed together.

Not much had been said since they had arrived. They were exhausted and worried all the while trying to keep their own concern from Sylvie seeing how all this was taking a toll on her.

Footsteps alerted them to a new arrival. “Sylvie.” Constance sat up straighter pulling out of her husband’s arms. She put on a smile. They all put on smiles. They made room so she had a seat between d’Artagnan and Aramis.

“You know, you for needn’t put on a show for me,” Sylvie said.

“Sorry?” d’Artagnan asked.

“You don’t need to be all smiles for my sake,” she said.

“You look like you’ve had a long day and it’s only nine in the morning,” Porthos said.

“Difficult morning with the children,” Sylvie said. “I tried explaining to Olivia what happened to her papa. By the way Aramis, Olivia may have some religious questions for you.”

Aramis opened his mouth to speak, but was at loss.

“Don’t worry, I trust you,” Sylvie said explaining the rest of what had happened.

“Well, I’ll do my best if she asks,” Aramis finally said.

“Madame de La Fere?” The doctor appeared in front of them.

“Doctor?” Sylvie’s heart sped up.

“Madame, I believe Athos is showing signs of coming out of the coma.”

The five friends looked at each other cautious yet thrilled.

“Now, it may not be immediately. These things can take a few days, but the signs are good. However I must caution you he will need to be assessed for any potential long term effects of the coma,” he said and explained the effects of possible brain damage.

“Thank you, doctor,” Sylvie said.

The group leaned into each other giving and receiving support and encouragement.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sylvie was sitting with Athos when she heard a light knock followed by her daughter’s loud voice. “Maman!”

“Olivia,” Sylvie lightly scolded picking her up. Carol followed close behind with Raoul in her arms. “Mum, thank you for bringing them.”

“Are you sure about this?” Carol asked.

“It’s time. They need to see their father.”

“Papa?” Olivia’s voice was a whisper.

“Papa is in a deep sleep right now,” Sylvie said. “You can’t wake him just yet.”

Sylvie leaned over so Olivia could reach Athos and place her hand on top of his. After a few moments Olivia snatched her hand back against her chest.

“Liv, are you alright?” Sylvie asked.

“Papa’s hand moved,” Olivia said.

Sylvie exchanged a glance with her mother. Carol reached out resting a hand on Athos’. Sylvie nearly held her breath as if doing so would make Athos wake up.

Raoul broke the spell with a cry. Sylvie reached out with her free hand resting it on the back of Raoul’s head.

“Maman, when will Papa wake up?” Olivia asked.

Sylvie leaned her head against Olivia’s. “I don’t know, my love.”

TM

Sylvie woke suddenly unsure what had woken her. It took her a few moments to focus remembering where she was. The hospital, she remembered as she blinked at her surroundings.

She sat up from her leaning position on Athos’ bed and regretted moving so fast. She had to take a couple of breaths moving slowly as the blood stopped rushing to her head. She checked her watch seeing it was a few minutes before four pm.

“Sylvie, are you alright?” Constance stood at the entrance to the room.

“Yeah,” Sylvie said rubbing her eyes. “Just moved too fast.”

“Take your time.” Constance walked over wrapping an arm around Sylvie’s shoulders. “Elodie will be by soon to take you home.”

Sylvie took a deep breath looking at Athos. It had been several hours since her mum had brought her children to see Athos and she really wanted to see them, but she didn’t want to leave Athos’ side either. There were a couple of times during the day where Athos had moved a hand just a little. One time she was certain he tried to speak.

“Sylvie?”

Sylvie turned her gaze back to Athos having looked away for just a second. She stared unsure she heard anything. “Constance, did you hear that?”

“I did,” Constance said reaching out to grab Athos’ free hand. “I’ll tell the nurse.” She took a step back only to stop. “Athos, you need to let go, mate.”

Sylvie looked down seeing Athos’ hand firmly wrapped around Constance’s. She reached out replacing Constance’s hand with her own. “Athos, I’m right here.” She continued a litany of words as she heard Constance’s footsteps recede.

Sylvie waited just outside Athos’ room with Constance while the doctor examined him. “What’s taking so long?” Sylvie asked.

Constance reached out squeezing Sylvie’s hand.

“Madame,” the doctor said minutes later. “Athos seems to be doing well. He may not so a whole lot more tonight though. I’ll be running a few more tests tomorrow, but the initial exam looks good. Let him rest tonight and his friends can see him tomorrow.”

“Thank you doctor,” Sylvie said trying not to get too excited yet.

Elodie joined them after the doctor had left. “What would you like to do?” She asked Sylvie.

“I’m going to see him one more time before I go home and hug my children,” Sylvie said.

Sylvie walked back in and over to Athos’ side. “Love.” She took hold of his hand. “Constance is going to stay with you tonight. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you.” She leaned over brushing a kiss to his lips.

Athos looked up at her with hooded eyes and smiled at her.

“Get some rest,” Sylvie said giving him one last kiss.

Sylvie called Aramis while Elodie drove her home. Constance was just calling d’Artagnan when they left and Elodie would tell Porthos when she got home.

“Oh thank God,” Aramis said over the phone.

“The doctor wants him to rest tonight and everyone can come see him tomorrow,” Sylvie said.

When she finally hung up with Aramis they arrived at her apartment building. Elodie hugged her watching her as she made it inside before pulling away and back onto the street.

Sylvie opened her apartment door and was greeted by Olivia happy to see her. She picked up her daughter giving her a hug. “Where’s your grandmere?” She asked.

“Right here.” Carol came out of the children’s room with Raoul in her arms.

Sylvie smiled grateful things seemed to be looking better. She just hoped all the tests done in the morning would have a good outcome.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sylvie stood leaning one shoulder against the door frame, arms folded. She was watching the activity in Athos’ room in the ICU. He was surrounded on both sides by his teammates.

Constance and d’Artagnan stood together on one side of the bed and Aramis and Porthos on the opposite side. Hands were on any part of Athos they could find without disturbing any of the tubes or wires still attached to him.

Porthos’ hand was wrapped around one wrist while Aramis rested one of his hands on Athos’ head. Constance held Athos’ free hand in both of her hands as d’Artagnan rested one hand on Athos’ shoulder and the other lightly around the inside of his elbow.

They were speaking softly-too softly for Sylvie to understand. That was alright, this was there time to see him, reassert their bond.

The doctor had left only a few minutes ago giving them the good news. Athos was finally on the mend. There were no ill effects from the coma. There were a few holes in his memory from a few days before he had slipped into the coma, but that was to be expected.

Laughter brought her attention back into the room. Porthos’ deep rumble of laughter caught her attention particularly.

Aramis leaned forward pressing a light kiss to Athos’ forehead and then each took their turn. And one by one they began filing out. They stopped at the doorway each pulling Sylvie into a brief hug finally gathering around her.

“He’s drifted off to sleep,” Aramis said standing slightly behind her and to the side.

“He tried to stay awake longer,” d’Artagnan said standing in front of Sylvie.

Porthos chuckled next to Aramis, this one a bit more boisterous. “He kept blinking fighting back yawning.”

“And then flipped us off when we teased him about it,” Constance said amused.

“I think he shocked d’Artagnan,” Porthos said leaning in toward Sylvie conspiratorially.

“Hey,” d’Artagnan pouted.

Sylvie let their continued banter soothe her shaken nerves. With luck Athos would be home in a few days.

TM

Athos had been moved to a private room a few days ago and today he was being released. They were just waiting for the nurse to bring his papers and instructions.

Athos sat on the edge of the bed fully dressed and impatient. Olivia was skipping around the small room while Carol sat in a chair at the far end of the room holding Raoul. Robert and David were coming by the apartment later. And Athos’ team said they would try to be at the hospital before he left, but duty called for now.

Sylvie stood at the foot of the bed looking at the bottle of painkillers and the bottle of antibiotics Athos had to finish. It was always a worry when there were painkillers involved.

“Olivia, please sit down next to Papa,” Sylvie said.

Olivia stopped her frenetic movements and walked to the bed climbing up on the bed next to her papa.

Sylvie put the pills in her purse pulling the strap up to her shoulder. “I’m going to see if I can find Elodie,” she said stopping to give first Athos a kiss on the lips and then pressing one on the top of Olivia’s head.

She slipped out of the room stopping to lean back against the wall. She took a deep breath feeling overwhelmed. One more deep breath and she stood up straight heading down the hall. She suddenly stopped seeing someone approach her.

“Sylvie.” The woman approaching her picked up her pace coming towards Sylvie.

It took Sylvie a moment to realize who it was. She hadn’t seen Amelie or any of her family since that day. It wasn’t that she blamed her, it just brought back all the memories of that night and she nearly felt sick to her stomach.

She put on a brave face however and managed a smile. “Amelie, how are you?”

“Sylvie, I should be asking you that.” She grasped Sylvie’s arms wrapping her hands around her wrists lightly. “How is Athos?”

Sylvie smiled, mouth tightly closed. “He’s being released today.”

“Oh that’s wonderful.” An awkward silence followed for a few seconds. “Uh Sylvie, I just wanted to apologize.”

“Don’t,” Sylvie said surprisingly gentle although she was feeling anything but. “It wasn’t your fault,” she took a deep breath. “How is your brother?”

Amelie released a heavy sigh. “He made a deal telling everything he knows.”

“How is your father?” Sylvie asked.

“He’s blaming himself for all of this as well,” Amelie said.

“Well, I guess I will have to speak to your father myself,” Sylvie said.

Amelie’s shoulders slumped looking exhausted, but relieved.

“Well, I need to find out what’s holding up the nurse,” Sylvie said.

They said their goodbyes and parted going separate ways. Sylvie ran into Constance on her way noticing the boys following several feet from behind. She smiled tiredly.

“Everything alright, love?” Constance asked.

Sylvie nodded. “I just need to find a nurse so we can move this along.”

“Come on then,” Porthos said. “I know where to look.”

Sylvie smiled following the others as Porthos led them to find Elodie.

TM

Sylvie had her arm wrapped around Athos’ back while had one arm wrapped around her shoulders as they led the way to their apartment. It was an exhausting trip home and she could feel Athos was tiring out.

She knew she could have let one of the boys prop Athos up as they walked to the door, but Sylvie wasn’t ready to let go of him just yet. They walked to the couch where she guided him down onto the cushions. The rest followed in filling up the living room.

Carol had Raoul still in her arms while Constance held Olivia’s hand as they walked in.

“Alright, no more molly-coddling,” Athos said. “I love you all, but out.”

Laughter greeted his words.

“You heard the man,” Sylvie smiled at everyone. Anne and Elodie had joined them when they arrived at the apartment building. She thanked them all for the support she received from them.

They said their goodbyes and filed out of the apartment. Sylvie’s mum helped her with the children putting them to bed to take a nap. She hugged her and thanked her. Closing the door Sylvie leaned against it taking a breath.

“Sylvie,” Athos said.

Pushing off the door, she walked over and sat down next to Athos. “Do you need something, love?”

“Yes,” he said.

She sat up ready to get whatever he needed, but he wrapped his hand around her wrist lightly tugging her towards him. “You, right here,” he said.

Sylvie smiled leaning against his shoulder careful with his healing wound. In a few hours her mother and his father and stepfather would be arriving. They took those few hours to just be together.

TM

Sylvie got up early a few days later. She tried not to wake Athos, but it didn’t work. She stepped into the shower while he shuffled down the hall following her into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and washed up not wanting to take a shower with still having stitches, not to mention the fact he might still fall flat on his face in the shower.

Sylvie let the water wash over her. It was the first time in days she had the opportunity and the energy to take a decent shower. Athos had a doctor’s appointment in a couple of hours and he would finally have his stitches removed.

They chatted through the shower door. “I’ll get Olivia up,” Athos said. Sylvie would get Raoul as Athos didn’t have quite the strength to pick him up yet.

“Alright, just take it easy,” she said hearing the door open.

She was rinsing when she noticed something in her ring. It was something stuck in the setting of her engagement ring. Looking closer she realized it was blood. Athos’ blood.

She gulped feeling sick. Leaning against the wall of the shower she covered her mouth with her right hand trying to force back a sob to no avail. Another sob followed and tears flowed down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around herself starting to feel cold, but helpless to move.

“Sylvie?”

Her head jerked up startled at Athos’ voice. She thought he had left the bathroom. She tried to get a hold of herself turning off the water with one hand and wiping her face with the other.

The shower door opened and Athos was looking at worried. She tried to assure him, but another sob took her by surprise. The next thing she knew Athos was climbing inside the shower with her wrapping his arms around her.

“I’m sorry,” she managed to say.

“Shh,” he responded gently.

She clutched at the back of his t-shirt. She was beginning to feel a little ridiculous sobbing naked in the shower in a clothed Athos’ arms.

She took a deep breath. “I still have blood in my ring,” she said.

“I can take it to be cleaned,” he said.

She shook her head against his shoulder.

“No?” He asked. “You don’t want the blood cleaned out?”

“No, I mean yes,” she huffed. “I do want to blood out. It’s just I forgot all about it since that night and…”

“It’s all just coming back,” he finished. “And you have been doing everything you can to forget about it.”

“Yes,” she sighed leaning more against him causing him to grunt. “Oh, Athos,” she pulled back realize she was pressing against his healing wound. “You need to get out of here.”

Athos let her help him out of the shower, but grabbed her terry-cloth robe wrapping her in the warm material.

“Do you want me to quit the police force?” He asked her as they walked to their bedroom.

“No,” she shook her head. “This had nothing to do with you being a police officer and I couldn’t ask you to stop doing something I know you love, abandoning those you love.”

“I’d still see my teammates,” he said.

They sat down next to each other on the side of the bed. She shook her head again. “You would hate not being there for them in the field. No, you’re doing what you’re supposed to be doing.”

“What then can I do?” He asked.

“I love you,” she said.

“And I love you,” he said, but he was looking frustrated.

“Just promise me you’ll do everything you can to home to me and the children every night,” she said.

“I’ll do everything I can to come home to you and the children every night,” he said.

“Now, hold me,” she said.

“I can do that,” he said wrapping her in his arms.

“Maman, Papa.”

They looked up at hearing Olivia’s voice and both were startled to find Raoul trailing after his big sister. They leaned against each other laughing. “Guess it’s time for a big boy bed,” Sylvie said.

“I think it’s time for a house too,” Athos said.

Sylvie nodded. She was ready for the next chapter in their journey together.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's finished. I still have one or two ideas for this universe and maybe more will come. Thanks for all the reviews and kudos. Thank you especially to Thimblerig for continuing to review my fics. You are an encouragement to continue. Hope you all liked the ending to this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kind of inspired by an episode of The A-Team. And I have no idea how long this is going to be or this is going to go.


End file.
